dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Amenonuhoko-no-Denrai-Shi
Amenonuhoko-no-Denrai-Shi (lit.meaning "Heavenly Jewelled Spear of the Ancestral Master" ''), also known as '''Amenonuhoko'(天沼矛 or 天之瓊矛 or 天瓊戈 "heavenly jeweled spear") is the name given to the spear in Shintoism used by Izanagi to raise the primordial land-mass, Onogoro-shima, from the sea. It is often represented as a naginata. It is also the most powerful and ancient weapon in the Shinto faction, exceeding even the Kusanagi in both notions by a large margin. History Shortly after the flourishment of Creation, the Kotoamatsukami began to lose their purpose for living, so they went into millenias-long hiding. Before that however, they summoned the second generation of Shinto deities to succeed them- known as the Kamiyonanayo. Amenominakanushi, the Ancestral Master of Shintoism, created the legendary Amenonuhoko with his very own celestial energy, in the palm of his hand. The spear's sole purpose was to help the Kamiyonanayo shape Creation to their desires. So, after Izanagi took the spear, he went on to raise the primordial land-mass of Japan from the sea- Onogoro-shima. It is unknown what happened to the spear afterwards, as Izanagi only seemed to have used it for the sole purpose it was created for. It was either sealed, kept carefully or destroyed to pieces, preventing it from falling in the wrong hands. Appearance The Amenonuhoko, as it names suggests, is a long spear, with beautiful ornaments of different colors and jewels adorning it. It has two different variations though: When not activated/unused, it is in a 'sleep-like' state, releasing no aura and not glowing with any energy. It is also very simplistic looking with nothing special about it, other than the shinny jewels. When activated though,it immediately surges with extreme ounces of divine power. Its edge splits into two and in between theme a small blazing sphere of golden light appears. Its handle also changes its colour to that of the Universe, signifying the lingering energies of Amenominakanushi. Forms 'Inactive Mode' While inactive, the Amenonuhoko 'slumbers' and therefore has no fighting qualities. It's power is in its absolute minimum and can barely be sensed by supernatural beings. This is actually a special mechanism implemented by Amenominakanushi himself, so that it would not be potentially used as a tool for mass-destruction, which the Amenonuhoko is very capable of being. 'Active Mode' The activation of the Amenonuhoko requires three things- for whoever is wielding it to be a god, to be from Takamagahara and finally, to have Amenominakanushi's blessing. Wielding it in battle also requires the user to have a truly noble heart and great stamina. If the one wielding it is Amenominakanushi himself, these rules could be ignored. Since the Heavenly Jewelled Spear was originally created by him, Amenominakanushi can active it with a simple thought and apport it back to where-ever he is, making it impossible to separate them. 'The Heavenly Jewelled Armor' The Heavenly Jewelled Armor or The Imperial x Illimitable Drive, is the Amenonuhoko's complete and ultimate form. If the wielder finds themselves backed up into a corner, they would pierce their heart with the Amenonuhoko. Much like some of the genuine Sacred Gears, the Amenonuhoko's "Scale Mail" requires a chant. This results in an immensely powerful transformation, that increases its wielder's might to great heights. The wielder of the Amenonuhoko would appear as a tall and muscular divine-angelic entity, clad in ample golden armor. They would also have a metallic halo above their helmet and a pair of fiery angelic wings, which have special attributes of their own. In this state, whoever was wielding the Amenonuhoko will become the literal personification of Heaven and its power. 'Progenitor of the Universe' The Progenitor of the Universe 'is a special evolution that only occurs if Amenominakanushi is about to be eradicated from existence. In the worst case scenario where the Amenonuhoko is no longer able to protect it's wielder from deceasing, the divine spear would call upon the Originating Heart of the Universe and merge Amenominakanushi's being with it. This fusion with the primordial embodiment of Light, the opposite of the Primordial Void, results in an ultra-transformation where Amenominakanushi's power breaks any limit given. As the Progenitor of the Universe, Amenominakanushi is quite literally in a sense, fused together with the entirety of Creation. After the severe transformation is finished, the Amenonuhoko compresses Amenominakanushi's form and shapes it in the form of a huge celestial dragon that is slightly bigger than the Great Red. Amenominakanushi's power becomes practically immeasurable, as it is even greater than the Great Red's. It's likely that in this form, the First Kami is on par with Amatsu-Mikaboshi. Power & Abilities The Amenonuhoko, not only augments the wielder's overall basic attributes, but also gives access to many powerful abilities. While nowhere near as popular as the Masamune sword or the Yata-no-Kagami, the Amenonuhoko is indeed the first and the most powerful weapon from the Shinto faction. The Heavenly Jewelled Spear has enough firepower to wipe the floor with nearly every being of the Supernatural World and in the right/wrong hands, it could potentially destroy the physical fabric of reality and leave the entirety of the Universe, severely damaged. Hence, this is why the Shinto deities keep it so well-hidden and make sure its kept unpopular, so it wouldn't attract the wrong attention. 'Specialties *'Thesis of all Shinto Deities': Contrary to the Poison of God's and Amatsu-Mikaboshi's negativism-inducement, the Amenonuhoko can grant hope and could cleanse a being's damaged mindset. It does not grant bonus intelligence or wisdom, nor does it give its wielder the knowledge to their opponents' weaknesses, but instead serves as sort of a 'mother-spirit' that soothes the mind of its wielder. This allows the user to keep a level head during dire situations and think more rationally during a brutal fight. *'Mini-Faction- '''Along with its other abilities, the Amenonuhoko possesses the ability to summon fake copies of every shinto deity that has ever existed. These copies are referred to as '''False Deities'. However, despite being 'fakes', these deities retain similar power levels and the same abilities their original incarnations possessed. Not only that, a few of them even have the ability to fuse with one another, creating singular immensely more powerful entities. *'Warzone- ' An ability that allows Amenominakanushi to create a pocked dimension which exists outside the boundaries of time and space. This pocket dimension is called 'Warzone'. Inside this dimension, Amenominakanushi and every 'False Deity' 'he has summoned will be constantly buffed, while his opponents will experience painful chronological effects on their bodies, being constantly poisoned or cursed the more they stay in the pocket dimension. The pocket dimension itself however, is somewhat easily destroyable, although it'd still require immense amount of effort to do so. It is perhaps one of the most, if not the most lethal ability the spear possesses, as it is almost impossible to defeat Amenominakanushi within 'Warzone'. *'Halley Comet- 'A special move used by Amenominakanushi. It is an immensely powerful light spear which causes great amounts of damage to the opponent. It has the unique ability to absorb foreign energy. The absorbation happens so fast in fact, that Halley Comet was able to absorb Issei's Morning Star energy and release onto him, before exploding. *'Eagle Nebula- 'A vast amount of celestial energy released in the form of an energy wave that, like the Halley Comet, deals significant damage to the opponent. It has a temporary effect on the opponent's mindset, causing them to became braindead for a few seconds. *'Chains of Heaven- '''Golden chains that were once used to bring the Mesopitamian gods to their knees. Since the Amenonuhoko played a vital role in the crafting of those chains, the data of the original prototype has been stored in the spear. These chains are the most efficent tool in impairing a god's mobility. The chains also have the ability to adapt to a deity's power level, therefore no matter how strong or who they are- as long as they are of the deity kin, they cannot escape the chains. Drawbacks The effectiveness of the Amenonuhoko's special abilities will vary greatly, depending on the raw power level of the user. The Amenonuhoko may also be less efficent against light-based entities such as Issei, since they carry the same conceptual data. Gallery Observing Master of Heaven.jpg krzysztof-piasek-45-imper.jpg A Declaration to destroy the Solar God.jpg Judgemental Heavenly Kami.jpg Divine Entrance.gif Heavenly_jewelled_Spear.jpg The Judging Eyes of the First Kami.gif Fiery Angelic Being.gif Aura of the Heavenly Jewelled Kami.gif Amatsu-Mikaboshi vs Amenominakanushi.gif|The Void Before Shinto vs The Progenitor of Shinto FRBz.gif Heavenly Transformation.gif|Divine Transformation Universal Destruction.gif|A Destructive Potential The Heavenly Ancestral God of the Originating Heart of the Universe vs The Primordial Void Before Creation.gif|Amenominakanushi vs Amatsu-Mikaboshi The Might of Heaven.gif The Heavenly vs The Demonic.gif 6bcaf294cca31f632ffc86ee6b79cedf.jpg 7963d880f3ec1bf7a1ab207559fd2b7d.jpg a62d3f181cfd22a2f356828d08d9f1cc.jpg 91ad9b0ec016bba8cc839f9ea1c1b823.jpg 7e83566423160816d4b2fe1bbc0d8110.jpg 5d461750c9bea1eca1e18d90c591fdd9.jpg 2261c44d44c5c86ac1963a39884a3699.jpg Archangel-Michael-love-angels-30395173-429-500.jpg da333028f8592db0bd592f4f6c796ed1.jpg Efe48af68ca3d6faf6cc18277bb6cfa3.jpg Chibi Divine God.png Infinity Big Bang.gif|Eagle Nebula Heavenly Bolt.gif|Halley Comet Blue-White Star Explosion.gif|Resulting Explosion Warzone.png Super Lunar God.jpg|False Yoru Amaterasu-okami.jpg|False Amaterasu Susanoo-no-mikoto.jpg|False Susanoo KagutsuchiSMT2.jpg|False Kagutsuchi (Normal) Kagutsuchi-haruka6.jpg|False Kagutsuchi (dragon) Ryujin_dragon_god_by_genzoman-d320uef.jpg|False Ryujin False Izanami.jpg|False Izanami Raijin.jpg|False Raijin Fujin.jpg|False Fujin hachiman.jpg|False Hachiman Ame-no-Uzume.jpg|False Ame-no-Uzume Izanagi.jpg|False Izanagi Sadistic goddess.jpg|False Takami-musubi Pre-Corruption Musubi.jpg|False Kami-musubi Minor Deities.jpg|False Gods of Fortune False Minor Deities.png|False Minor Deities Progenitor_of_the_Universe_-_Transformation.gif Omnipotent_Kami.gif Progenitor Transformation.gif Cosmic Anomaly.gif Ameno's Power Distorting the Fabric of Reality.gif|Reality Distortion Birth_of_an_Omni-God.gif|Reaching the Unreachable Trivia *In the original version, the Amenonuhoko was only said to be given to Izanagi and Izanami by Amenominakanushi and Kuninotokotachi. *Though Amenominakanushi has never been its wielder, because he is the one who created it, it is possible that he is also the one, who would be able to use it most efficiently. *The Amenonuhoko's Inactive Mode is based off of the '''Legendary Spear '''from '''Rising of the Shield Her, '''while it's 'Scale Mail' form takes upon the image of '''Imperius '''from '''Diablo III. Category:Antydeth Category:WarriorMan199456 Category:Super Acrobat6 Category:Fanon Weapons Category:Fanon Terminology Category:Fanon Items Category:Fanon ability Category:Solarverse Category:Non-canon Mythical Weapons Category:DxD: BxW Category:Fanon Sacred Gears